Thunderstruck
by EmberTheDragon
Summary: Never be lulled into a sense of security when you're stuck with the Winchester's. Reader insert. One-shot.


**AN: More than 75% of this was from a Shamchat conversation and I ended up making it a one shot. Half the credit goes to whoever I roleplayed this with. xP Sorry 'bout any mistakes. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters!**

I strolled down the sidewalk. The Winchester brothers had come to stay with Bobby for a few weeks to collect lore on a case about a possible Trickster, although I knew it was just Gabriel. I yawned, my hands tucked into my blue jean pockets. The warm summer sun cheered everyone. The boisterous air lay over the town thickly. I grinned.

"I wish I could stay here more often." I muttered. My flannel shirt was tugged at by a breeze. My chain necklace dangled from around my neck, the dragon pendant gleaming in the sun. The brothers had stayed at Bobby's to research, so had Clawz. She'd been confined to the house by a very worried Dean.

I shrugged and found myself on the outskirts of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The breeze was cool, taking the edge off of the summer heat. I found a flat boulder to sit on, and sat criss-cross. It overlooked the highway and had a perfect view of the surrounding area. I prickled at a strange sensation that lifted goosebumps to my skin. Well wasn't that a familiar feeling. I heard the flutter of wings. Cas had lost his Grace not long ago. Well, shit.

"Hello.." Said a unfamiliar voice. It was smooth and grim, like a snake. My eyes narrowed. I jumped up and whirled around, almost bumping into someone. I let out a startled hiss and stumbled backwards.

After I regained dignity and balance, I stared at him, feeling my mouth forming a rigid, wary line. My eyes darkened considerably. ".. Hello." I replied cautiously. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place who. Or what.

"I have to be completely honest. I've not seen you before." The man sniffed. He was short, his gray curly hair sticking out wildly. A slight air of danger clung to him. His cyan blue eyes were scrutinizing. He wore a leather jacket, even though it was eighty degrees Fahrenheit outdoors.

Recognition hit me like a semi-truck. Metatron. "I've not seen you before, either, but I've heard much about you." I growled, bristling wildly.

He nodded. "I see my reputation proceeds me. All bad things, I assume?"

"Much of it, yes."

Metatron hummed. "Then it would seem you have me a disadvantage... Would you care to tell me who you are?"

I took a slow step back, knowing better than to answer that to a strange guy who had just randomly popped up out of thin air. "I would, but I'd rather not."

He paused. "That... Is an understandable and fairly wise choice."

I gave no acknowledgment or response.

"You /are/ a friend of Sam and Dean, correct?"

I nodded slowly, uncertainly, not thinking of giving it a second thought. "... Yes.. Why?"

He smiled evilly, his eyes sparking with malice. "Oh.. This is perfect..." He straightened his posture. "See, that pair of hunters messed up a plan that I created eons ago... It's only fair, I take something from them, right?"

My eyes narrowed to paper-thin slits, more reptilian than human. I'd already guessed where this was heading. "So you're going to kill me for something I am not responsible for?"

Metatron nodded. "That... Would be the gist of it, yes... I'm assuming you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I have a problem with that!" I rebuked sharply.

"Good," he purred. "That makes this a /lot/ more fun..." He slipped an Archangel's blade from his sleeve. "Let's dance."

I bristled furiously and backed away, receding towards the edge of the rock. It was a clear drop off onto the highway. I considered leaping off the cliff and Shifting, but there were too many humans around and the police would be onto me in no time. I eyed the Archangel's blade nervously.

The Angel took a few daunting steps forward. "Ready or not..." He snickered.

I spun on my heel and raced along the edge of the rock, bolting back towards town.

Metatron chuckled softly. "I'm an Angel, kid. You can't run from me!" He snarled, appearing in front of me before I had a remote chance of reaching town, grinning as widely as the Chesire Cat.

I gasped and whirled back around, hurtling in a different direction. I could physically feel my heart pounded against my rib cage. I wished desperately that Sam were here.

Metatron merely reappeared in front of me before I even made it ten yards. He smirked and slashed forward, striking me across the stomach. I shrieked in pain and scrabbled back wildly, blood spattering the grass and my clothing. My flannel was no longer it's original colors.

He grinned and drove forward with his blade, aiming for my chest. I threw up my arms against it, but could do nothing as he flicked the blade to the side, impaling my shoulder. I felt my eyes glaze over as I hissed.

Pain pulsed through my body, almost overwhelming the indignation and shock.

Something happened and Metatron drew back, the point of his blade whisking over my forehead before Castiel suddenly charged into the affray and stabbed at him from the side with his own blade. Metatron whipped around and disappeared. Cas glanced at me, then hurried over. "(Y/N)," he worried, his eyes flicking over my small, crumpled form curled in the grass. I gazed at his eyes, my own barely open.

Excruciating pain throbbed through my shoulder and pulsed through my stomach. "Cas.. Help.." I gasped quietly, listening as someone else's footsteps grew rapidly. I heard someone's panicked shout but couldn't make out who it was before unconsciousness folded me in its depths.


End file.
